MrCullen
by Cullenfamily4life
Summary: Edward Cullen is an art teacher at city hall during the summer. Bella Swan just so happens to take that class. What happens when they relize their feelings? All Human. Regular Pairings
1. MrCullen

+Bella Swan signs up for a summer art class and her professor is a GOD! How does Edward Cullen ,the professor, react when he see's the beautiful Isabella Swan? Find out!

**BPOV:**

Today was a good day. It's summer and I like nothing more than to make art. I would be going to art class, downtown everyday for the rest of the summer.

I drove my black Mercedes to town hall where my art class is. I usually don't like when people spend money on me but my Dad, Charlie insisted on buying me this car because I'm so accident prone.

I walked through the doors and quickly found the room my art class was held in. When I opened the door, I had to blink twice…there in front of me, was the most god like man I have ever seen, and to top it all off…once I found a seat I quickly learned he was the art professor. Ughh!!

He paused for a moment looking at me but that couldn't be…anyway I shrugged it off and just thought he was looking at a girl behind me. Then he started attendance.

Okay, when I say your name just let me know you're here." He said and then looked around the room. "Alright…Tanya?"

"Here!" She yelled. The list went on and then came to the last 5 people.

"Alice?" He called

"Present!" the girl next to me with spiky hair said in a sing-song voice

"Rosalie?"

"Yup!" she said popping the 'P'

"Jasper?"

"Yeah" He said like he was bored.

"Isabella?" He called and I quickly corrected him. I hate my full name.

"Bella…and here." I said shyly. Then he looked at me for a moment and then smiled a breathtaking crooked grin.

"And last but not least…Emmett?"

"HERE!" He boomed.

"Alright.. Today we are just going to free draw." He finally said and then everyone got to work. The girl named Alice immediately started talking to me.

"Hi!!!! I'm Alice and this is Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie!" She said excitedly

"Hi. I'm Bella"

"I can so see that we will be best friends forever!" That was weird I thought to myself. She was bouncing up and down in her seat.

By the end of class, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and myself had all made plans to go out to dinner Saturday night. I got along with all of them pretty well although Alice was a bit hyper. We were all packing up our stuff and ready to walk out when Somebody pulled me from my waist behind. I looked and saw it was the professor, the guy that said to call him Edward. I quickly said goodbye to everyone and let Edward pull me back.

"You didn't think you were going to get away from me that fast did you?" He asked me. He must of saw the confused look on my face because he quickly explained. "I want to get to know the most beautiful girl in the class." And I'm sure my trademark blush appeared on my face.

"Well, Edward, if I didn't know any better I would say you were flirting with me" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what makes you think that?" He said lowering his head a little. Play cool Bella! Play cool Bella! Then he leaned in close enough so his breath fanned across my face. I could've fainted right there. "Have dinner with me Friday night? To get to know each other of course" But the grin on his face was telling me he wanted to have dinner, not because he wanted us to get to know each other better.

I backed up a little so I wasn't so tempted. I guess I must've nodded my head because he said "Great! I'll pick you up at 8:00p.m." All I could think was 'Holy ficken crap! I have a date with the hottest guy in the world.'

"Here. I'll give you my address." I went over to a desk, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down my address.

"I'll walk you out." And with that he put his left arm over my shoulders and started walking. I giggled and he looked at me questioningly.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Which car is yours?" He asked looking around the parking lot.

"The black Mercedes" I answered as he started walking toward the only bulletproof black Mercedes in the parking lot. When we got there he looked surprised.

"What?" I asked cautiously

"This thing must be bullet proof. Why would you need a _bullet proof_ car may I ask?" His lips twitching upward at the corners.

"Okay…so I'm a bit clumsy, so my dad, Charlie insisted he buy it for me." Now he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Well I'll be ready to catch you if you fall." He said and then kissed my cheek and said "Bye, Bella" And started to walk off.

"Goodbye Edward." I got in my car and saw him pulling out of the parking lot in his silver Volvo.

______________________________________________________________________

The Next Day (Friday)

I walked into City Hall, a little too giddy. When I got to the door, I saw that Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were waiting for me. Oh no. By the look on their faces, it told me they had questions.

"Hey, guys." I greeted

"Hey" they said in choir.

"So you and Edward huh?" Alice asked curiously but with a knowing look on her face.

"No. What makes you think that?" I was trying to play dumb. But it was half true…we weren't together, he was just taking me out.

"Oh come on Belllaa! You can't keep things from us!" Emmett exclaimed, acting like a baby stomping his foot on the ground, but I had enough so I just walked in the room with them hot on my heels.

"Bella, come on! Just tell us what's going on! We will find out sooner or later!" Rosalie said in a stern voice. I looked up just then and saw Edward smirking at me. He knew this was going to happen. I glared at him.

"I choose later then." I said. All of them frowned. Then Jasper got an ear to ear smile on his face and looked at Edward. Everyone followed his gaze and started walking over.

"Yesss!" Now it was his turn to glare at me.

"So, Edward…Spill NOW!!" Alice yelled.

"Feisty one aren't you Alice?" No, no, no! He was not getting out of this one. So I walked over and gave him a hard time.

"This is all your fault you know. Not mine. You knew this was going to happen." I laughed

"Okay, okay. But if I tell you, no questions." They all nodded….I was a bit confused. "I asked her a question" I burst out laughing because they couldn't ask any questions. Edward was laughing too.

"But….no…questions…uh.. what was it about???" Alice asked in a whiny voice..

"Uh. Uh. Uh. No questions" That just made me laugh even harder. By now, Edward and I were leaning on each other for support.

"NO. FAIR!" They all shouted.

The rest of the class I spent thinking about my date with Edward. Pretty soon it was time to go. I knew Edward was going to want to talk so I stayed back. While he was out of the room going to the bathroom, I moved my stuff up to his desk and sat down. He walked in about two minutes later.

"Now what do we have here Ms. Swan?" He mused as he sat down on the corner of the desk.

"Well this chair of yours is awfully comfortable.." I played along. All of the sudden I heard a little "shhh". so I got up and put my index finger on his lips. I walked over to the door and flung it open as fast as lightning. Then comes Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett tumbling in on top of all of them.

"Get off of us Emmett!" Alice shouted.

"Sorry guys.." Emmett apologized. Then before any of them noticed us, Edward winked at me. He then came over and snaked his arm around my waist so I leaned into him playing along. Then they chose that time to look at us. Alice's eyes zoomed in on his arm and then up to my eyes.

"Uh..well we just came back because I forgot…my.. Pencil?" Jasper said more as a question.

"Well why don't you just go get it then." Edward motioned to where Jasper was sitting.

"Okay" He went over and tried to cover his hand up when he picked up air.

"Jasper. You just picked up air" I observed. I just wanted to mess with them but Alice changed the subject.

"So Bella, Edward, we were wondering what you two were doing tonight. We should get together and watch a movie. What do you say?" Alice asked

"Well you see…my…dad wanted to go to my sisters and he wanted me to go with him…sorry" I actually lied well for once…

"mhmm..I see,, well then how about you Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"I have to help my…dad do some stuff…at the hospital" He lied smoothly.

"Well that's no fun. So Edward we are all going out tomorrow night. Would you like to come?" Now I was relieved.

"Sure! Where are we going?" He asked, also relieved.

"To dinner. We are all going to meet at Bella's." I stiffened. Edward in my house? No. Absolutely not!!

"Um.. Alice. I thought we were meeting at the restaurant?" I bet she was doing this on purpose. Evil little pixie.

" I was thinking and we might not all know where the restaurant is and we might get there at different times so it's for the best." She smirked at me.

"Then why can't we meet at your place?" I had a good point! Then Edward had to step in.

"Hiding something are we?" I glared at him.

"Fine! Meet at my place at five sharp." I finally agreed. After some talking they all left and Edward walked me out to my car.

"So you have a sister?" He asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Nessie. Well Renesmee but we call her Nessie for short. She's two years older than I am so she's twenty-one." By now we were at my car and I was unlocking my doors. I turned around and he was a little closer than expected.

"I'll pick you up tonight alright?" he asked.

"Okay. I'll be ready" I confirmed. Then he did something I never thought he'd do. He lightly brushed his lips against mine. His lips were so soft.

"See you tonight." and he grinned his crooked smile and started walking off. ________________________________________________________ Later that night

I was all ready for my date and getting my phone when I noticed a new text.

_I'm outside __J _

_Come out and play!_

I laughed at that and walked out to his silver Volvo. He was waiting outside the passenger seat door and he had it open for me.

"What a gentleman" I giggled

"Always" and he laughed and went to get in his side.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"A surprise; and before you say you hate surprises, you'll like it."

"humph. Fine." Pretty soon we were at a park. He was opening my door before I could move.

"Close your eyes." I did as he said. We walked a few steps and then he said

"okay…open them" When I opened them I saw beautiful candles lit on a blanket and a picnic basket.

"It's beautiful" I said

"You like it?"

"Of course I do!" He led me over to the blanket and we sat down. We were eating spaghetti and talking when his face turned serious.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Well…I know we've only known each other for a little while but.."

"You can tell me.." I was curious

"I know it's sudden and I don't expect--" But I cut him off

"Edward Cullen what are you trying to say?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said while biting his lip. It was so tempting. I just had to…I leaned in and kissed him.

"Yes." I answered

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Really, really." I bit my lip and giggled. Then he kissed me. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly accepted.

The rest of the night we just sat there talking with me on his lap and his arms around me. The way it's supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm not going to write it all here, but I made a website for the stories I write and there is a blog there that tells you why I haven't updated in a long time. The link is on my profile so go check it out…pleaseeeee!

I know their relationship is going pretty fast but I read stories and in some they don't even realize they like each other until like the 20th chapter. I don't really like the stories where everyone knows they like each other and Edward and Bella just deny it for a longggggg time.

Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

**EPOV**

I groaned a little and stretched my arms out. The light from my window shining in, waking me up. I opened my eyes a little and looked over at my clock that stood on top of my bedside table. It said _10:21_. I usually don't sleep this late. I couldn't help but smile when I remember the dream I had last night. Of course, it was of Bella.

I got up and made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast when I saw a light on my cell phone blinking. Hmm, must be a text. I walked over to my phone and opened it only to see a text from Bella. I smiled as I read it,

_Call me when you wake up, sleepy head. I thought we could do something before everyone showed up at my place tonight.__J_

I hurried through my cereal then quickly got dressed. I threw on some worn jeans and a dark blue shirt. After, I looked in the mirror and as usual, my hair was all over the place. I ran my hand through it a couple of times trying to get it to stay but, no use. It had a mind of it's own.

I took my phone out as I sat on the couch and turned the TV on. I dialed Bella's number and it only took her three rings to answer.

"Hey," she answered. Her voice sounded so sweet..

"Hey, I got your text. What's up?" I really wanted to have some alone time with Bella before all of us went out tonight.

"Oh, not much. Alice is trying to get me to go shopping with her. I completely refuse. Since she wasn't getting anywhere, we made a deal." She explained. I could hear Alice in the background talking to Bella but I think she was ignoring her.

"Oh? And what was the deal?" I asked, now curious.

"Well, I told her I had plans and she didn't believe me so I told her I was going to hang out with you. She agreed to that and told me if I had plans with you that I was off the hook for shopping." I had to laugh at this after she finished,

"Oh, so you're just using me?" I know she didn't mean it but I just wanted to tease her a little bit.

"No, I didn't mean it that way!" Then she heard me laugh so she knew I was joking

"You knew what I meant!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tease you a little bit," I smiled. God, I could get used to this. Just then it sounded like someone was taking the phone away from her.

"Ed- haha oh my, haha" I heard Alice's voice so I relaxed a little but wondered what she was laughing so hard about.

"What are you laughing about Alice?" I asked. It took her a minute to calm down and I heard Bella trying to get the phone back from Alice.

"You. ...Bella'.when .that. It was soo funny!" Then she continued laughing. Finally Bella somehow got the phone back because then she asked what I wanted to do today.

"We could go for a walk and get some ice cream.." I suggested, walking into the kitchen to grab my keys. I decided that I would surprise her by showing up at her place. I found out the other night that it only takes a few minutes to get to her apartment with my speed. I _always_ drive fast.

"That's a great idea!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, great. So..what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" I asked, trying to stall so I could get there before we hung up.

"Hmm, I like chocolate and vanilla so my favorite would be fudge swirl. What about you?" she asked. I couldn't help but think of her eyes when she said chocolate. It would have been just ironic if my favorite was chocolate..

"I like mint, _but,_ I also get a craving for chocolate sometimes." I said as I pulled up to her apartment and got out of my Volvo. I started walking up to the door and then knocked. I made sure to cover the phone when I knocked so she would hear it over the phone too.

"Hold on, Edward. Someone is at the door." She shuffled around for a minute before the door opened and she started laughing and shut her phone. I shut mine too then put it back in my pocket.

"Surprise!" I exclaimed as Alice walked into view.

Bella was wearing a dark blue shirt, also, and a white skirt that almost went to her knees. She looked fabulous. She laughed a little bit then stepped forward, not knowing Alice was there, and kissed me softly. All of the sudden we heard a squeal. Alice.

Bella turned around, shocked and blushed.

"That is so cute! You guys match!" Alice squealed again. Bella and I laughed then I asked her if she was ready to go.

"Um, yeah. Hold on let me get my bag and then we can go," She said and walked out of the room.

"So, Edward," Alice started, "are you and Bella going to be together until we all get together tonight?"

"I think so. Why?" _why would she want to know that?, _I thought.

"Oh, no reason. I just get caught in everyone else' relationships because I don't have one of my own," she said then looked like she was staring off into space.

"Do you like anyone?" I asked her

"Well…yeah. I've like Jasper for a long time but I don't know how he feels about me.." she looked all sad now.

"Well, it'll all work out, I promise." I assured her. Just then Bella walked into the room and announced that she was ready. Alice left at the same time as us and said she was going to hang out with Jasper and I smiled at her. Bella locked up and then we were driving to the park where we would be getting ice cream and walking around town.

We have been walking for about an hour now, just talking. We finished our ice cream about 10 minutes after we got them. We decided to walk back to the car and go back to her place.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked as a she flopped down on the couch. I followed and sat down.

"What about we relax and watch a movie?"

"That sounds like an amazing plan" she agreed and we went over to her movie collection and tried to choose one.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked

"How about we watch 500 days of summer. I haven't seen that yet." She happily agreed then we went to the couch as the previews started. She went to sit down but before she did, I sat down quickly and pulled her to my lap. She turned to look at me and smiled.

We were at the part where they are laying on the bed in the store and he says they have a Chinese family in their bathroom when she started to lay down which made me lay down so her back was pressed to my chest.

Pretty soon I heard her breathing even out and I couldn't help but fall into a deep slumber myself.

****

BPOV

I opened my eyes only to be met by Edwards green ones. I could get lost in those all day.

"well hello, beautiful" Edward greeted me sweetly. I, of course blushed

"hi" I greeted back and he smiled. He started to reach me to kiss me and I covered my mouth. He gave me a curious look.

"I always have bad breath when I wake up," He rolled him eyes and grabbed me by the waist before I could get away. He gave me a chaste kiss, winked at me then let me go.

I walked into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. Then I noticed my hair was a huge mess so I had to brush that next. Right after I finished brushing my hair I felt Edwards arms encircle my waist.

"It's 4:30. Everyone will be here soon."

"Okay, I'll get dressed then maybe we can watch TV until everyone gets here."

"okay" I agreed. Then when she was ready we settled on watch Two and a Half men until everyone got there.


	3. AN I'm really sorry! Please read!

**Hey, Loveys!**

I hate thinking AN's are chapters but I think this one is necessary.

I have most of the next chapter done for and Something More done but they wont be up for awhile. I'm really sorry.

I've had a hectic couple of months. First, school started and we all know how that is. Then, on top of that, My brothers wedding was August 28. I'm certainly not complaining about that, it was just a hectic time.

I was going to finish the chapters sometime this weekend, but instead got some bad news.

Just today, I found out that my Uncle was shot and killed. We don't know what happened to him or who did it just yet but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Again, I'm really really sorry for the inconvenience. I promise to update as soon as I can! The family just has some things to work out right now.

I also started writing a new story and I have the first 2 chapters done. To make it up to you guys, I'll put it upi when I update my other stories.

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter!

Love you all-

**Cullenfamily4life**


End file.
